Stuck in the Rain
by PaigeLoganForever
Summary: Elena decides to stop by the boarding house because she doesn't want to be alone at the house. Her car breaks down the road, not too far from her destination and it starts to rain. When she gets to the house she realizes she forgot her keys. LEMON!


_I know I just posted a new story but I just have to do something to hold me over until Thursday. I decided to right this one-shot where Elena decides to stop by the boarding house because she doesn't want to be alone at the house. Her car breaks down the road, not too far from her destination and it starts to rain. When she gets to the house she realizes she forgot her key…Read to find out the rest. I also want to give people a chance to give me new ideas or request for stories…no matter what they are I will write anything to hold me over until the next season of the Vampire Diaries! And I want to thank the following for either commenting or reviewing or messaging or adding me or one my stories to their favorites list: _kaybaby1127, beatka934, GoldenNikki, nikkichic, bjames238, Delenaluver, Softball Angel, ailuj14, and LanfearBelikov! _Thank you so much!_

Stuck in the Rain

Elena's POV

I pulled the car to the shoulder of the road as it continued to make these horrible noises. This piece of shit car. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel. Of course at that moment it began to pour down rain. Just what I needed; to walk the rest of the way to the boarding house in the rain. I also had a trunk full of stuff to move in the boarding house. After much thought, I finally accepted the fact I couldn't stand to live in my house by myself without anyone. Jeremy went back and now Alaric was gone I was alone. All's I had left was Damon, and no matter how much he hates me right now I needed him.

During the last two weeks since Alaric's death, I have come to realize more and more how much i needed Damon. I loved him and I blew it the last time I kissed him. Me and my big mouth had to ruin it. I had been having dreams about our steamy make-out session and I always wake up with a smile on my face. I reached my hand up and ran two fingers over my lips. I could feel tingles going down my spine at the thought of him kissing me again.

Too bad for me Damon was probably laying on his bed wasted. Every night for the past two weeks, he has been drinking night and day. He won't admit he misses Alaric, and he is still mad at me for going to the dance with Stefan.

Speaking of Stefan, he went with Bonnie to track down her mother. Bonnie is having a hard time without her and she says Jamie misses her too.

And Caroline left with Tyler to escape the Klaus drama.

So basically I really am all alone. I stepped out of my car, bracing myself to get wet. A soon as I got out of the car, I stuck a foot in a deep puddle of water and tripped, skinning my hands. "Ouch! God dammit!" I hate life sometimes. I pulled myself up and began to walk the small distance to the boarding house…my new home. On the way, of course, I tripped over tree roots and fell into countless mud puddles. When I finally reached the house I was covered in mud, soaked from head to toe, and I was shivering uncontrollably. On top of all of that, it started to get dark. I reached in pocket to retrieve my keys when I realized they weren't there. Crap! I forgot them on my dresser. Just great. I took in a deep breath and just hoped that Damon would answer the door. I pounded on the door as hard as I could, but no noise came from the inside. I looked through the window and there was no one.

I yanked my phone from my bra (sometimes they are the best place for valuable things). I pushed unlock button and found that it was dead and I didn't get a signal. "Seriously! Could my life get any worse?" Apparently it can because it began to thunder. Streaks of lightning filled the sky.

I huffed and mumbled a few curses and sat on the porch. It was going to be a long night. I began to cry. If I had just stayed at the house, alone, I wouldn't be in this mess. Obviously after all I have been put through I am meant to be alone.

Damon's POV

I came too finally. If I was human I would probably be dead by now because of all the alcohol I had consumed. I sat up slowly, debating whether to go back to sleep or get another drink. If Elena was here she would be shaking her head in disappointment with her hands on her curvy hips. God she was a beautiful creature…I mean Katherine was ok, but Elena was beyond perfect. I guess just knowing she isn't a stuck up bitch adds to the fact she is kind, with a temper sometimes, and she is so warm. I mean warm in when I hug her or kiss her I feel alive again.

Ughh! There I go again talking about a woman who doesn't love me back or does love me back, just won 't let me know how she really feels. Now I have to have a drink. I trudged down the stairs and right when I passed the door I heard crying. Instantly I ran outside to find Elena soak and wet, covered in mud, shaking and crying.

"Oh god Elena, I am so sorry." I was worried. Why was she outside in the rain? "Honey what happened? Why are you here like this?" she was shaking all over.

"I..I .. phone died…no signal...damm car…stupid mud and rain!" she muttered. She snuggled into my chest trying to warm herself up.

"Elena, baby, am going to fix you a bath ok? After that I will get you all warmed up ok?" she simply nodded. I ran up the stairs with her in my arms…again for the fourth time. (_Damon has carried Elena from a car, a hospital, and after she died at the sacrifice!) _I turned the hot water on and grabbed a couple of towels after sitting her on the floor. I guess she had begun to warm up because she had started to remove her wet clothes…wow she was so hot.

She removed everything except her bra and panties and looked up at me expectantly. I nodded and left the bathroom without another word.

Elena's POV

I finally thawed out, and relaxed. I took my time washing my hair, even though I was using Damon's shampoo and conditioner. I didn't mind actually…he always smelt so good. After what had probably been thirty minutes I climbed out the bath tub hissing in pain. I looked down at my legs and they were every color just about. There was bruises all over my legs and further up my body, on my hands and arms, there were scrapes and cuts and more bruises.

I glanced over to the sink and Damon had left me a pair of his boxers and one of his shirts. All of my clothes were in the guest bedroom and in the trunk of my crappy car. I slipped on the too big clothes that were drenched in Damon's sweet smell. God I loved his smell.

I inhaled his smell and began to think of all the times I had been so close to smelling his scent. All the times he has saved me and carried me to safety. And the times we had kissed. I knew right then and there I loved him with all my heart and I had to tell him.

I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom. Damon was laying on his bed with his arms behind his head. I walked up to him slowly. I was scared. The man I loved, who was so beautiful and sexy, was lying on a bed right in front of me. I reached a hand out and traced the lines of his face, and examined him very closely. He was a work of art. His bright blue eyes were closed but his breathing had become labored. My hand trailed lightly down his chest, when I reached right above his heart was I placed my hand there and kissed him on then neck. He moaned, "Elena." Then he pulled me up on top of him.

He looked into my eyes passionately for a minute before he looked confused, "Why are you ding this? Because I saved you? I don't need a thank you or anything…you have already made it clear that you want Stefan…I mea…" I cut him off with a searing kiss. I threaded my finger through his hair and gripped him close to me until he finally started to kiss me back.

Eventually, reluctantly, I pulled back, "I love you Damon, I always will and I know I have taken forever to realize it but its true." I stared into his eyes which were full of lust and passion.

"I have waited forever for you to say that! I love you so much Elena." I saw a tear streaming down his face so I leaned in and licked it off his face. He groaned in pleasure. I smirked and kissed him as hard as I could. My lips battled with his smooth lips and then I traced my tongue along his bottom lip. He gasped and allowed me entrance. He tasted so good, and I felt like I was having my first kiss all over again.

My hands traveled all over his naked chest and down his back. I gripped at his muscles softly but I was pulling his hair hard to keep his lips latched on to mine. He gave me a chance to breathe by breaking our lips apart, I pouted at that, and he smirked. I kissed down my neck and ripped his shirt from my body to where my whole upper body was now exposed to his lustful eyes. I grinded my hips into his and caused him to gasp once again. "God Elena you gotta stop that or this will end before I have even got started rocking your world." I smiled and nodded.

I cupped my medium sized breasts in his hands and began to rub my nipples with his thumbs. I was moaning and gasping at the point already. I practically screamed when his sweet mouth covered one of my nipples. "Oh Damon! Oh god!" I was chanting. While he rotated between each nipple his hands reached down and began to rub me through the thin cloth of his boxers since I didn't have any underwear. I began to rock into his hands as picked up the pace. I needed more of him…I could never have enough.

"Damon touch me! Please!" I yelled out. He ripped the boxers off me and laid my back on the bed. He kissed down my stomach to the area between my legs. He spread my legs open slowly and I closed my eyes.

"Don't. I want you to watch me. I love you so much and you're so beautiful. Don't be embarrassed." I opened my eyes and looked down into his. He leaned down and kissed my clit before licking my pussy top to bottom. I groaned in pleasure and gripped the sheets. His hot, warm tongue licked all over and poked in and out of me. Occasionally he would lightly nip my clit and smooth it out with his tongue. I was in heaven. I came minutes later screaming his name and shaking.

"Wow Damon…" I was breathless.

"I know, I am a sex god, "he smirked. I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his lips onto mine. As we kissed, I unbuckled his pants and reached a hand into his pants. I expected there to be no underwear. I gripped him and ran my fingers on his member. He stopped kissing me and moaned. In vampire speed he had taken his pants of and entered me with a quick thrust. We both gasped at how each other felt. He was so big and perfect. He pulled out and went straight back in. We were both moaning and groaning and gasping in unison. Right after we both came screaming each other's names, he kissed me lovingly and bit his wrist.

"This is to heal your wounds from your little adventure you had today babe." I accepted his wrist and drank his blood. He tasted even better than before when were kissing!

After we finally calmed, and settled down, we laid on his bed tangled up in each other and the sheets. "I love you Damon," I muttered before drifting off to sleep in my one and only true love's arms.


End file.
